


Pourest Thy Full Heart Like an Unbodied Joy

by tungstenpincenez



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tungstenpincenez/pseuds/tungstenpincenez
Summary: Thor was a bawler.





	Pourest Thy Full Heart Like an Unbodied Joy

Thor was a bawler.

No one, not even Frigga, knew. No one except Loki. 

For all instances wherein Thor bawled had involved Loki. Intimately. 

The first time Thor made love. The first time Thor admitted his love. His first heartbreak. Every instance he thought he had lost his brother forever (and really, it was very horrible of Loki to keep resurrecting from the dead as he did, though Thor happily overlooked this). The first time he discovered he would be a father. Indeed, _all_ the times he was informed. The first times he held his newborn children in his arms. 

Now, as he looked upon his eldest daughter exchanging eternal vows with her new husband—the same vows he had shared with Loki—his heart welled as did his eyes. A reassuring squeeze of their clasped hands made him look away toward his beloved. Loki gave him a fond smile and discreetly pressed a handkerchief into his other hand, having just conjured it.

To Loki’s astonishment, Thor raised their joined hands and pressed a kiss to the back of Loki’s hand. The tears flowed in earnest. 

All of Asgard now bore witness to Thor’s show of sentiment. He cared not.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Percy Bysshe Shelley's _To a Skylark_
> 
> Sequel to [A Hundred Universes Roamed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10853346)


End file.
